


Dressing Down

by mitslits



Series: Prompts [12]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy's been in a suit, time for Harry to get in some chav clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Down

Eggsy knows his mobile is here somewhere. It _has_ to be. This moment has to be captured forever, because there will never be such utter perfection again, he’s certain of it. 

“Can I take these bloody things off yet?” Harry asks testily. 

“No!” Eggsy’s head whips up and he gives him a stern glare, jaw jutting out. “Just stay right where you are till I can get a picture,” he orders, going back to frantically digging through his pockets. 

“Absolutely not,” Harry protests, already shrugging out of Eggsy’s hoodie. It might have been a couple sizes too large for the younger man, but Harry’s broad shoulders filled out a little better, making it seem more like it was made for him. The baseball cap, polo shirt, and ridiculous gold chain, however, were never meant to fit on a person like Harry Hart. And don’t even get him started on trainers with wings. 

Eggsy pouts, not giving up the search quite yet. “Aw, come on, Harry, have a sense of humor. You’ve seen me in your posh suits, ‘s only fair to let me see you in chav clothes.” 

Snorting, Harry shakes his head, pausing as the chain gets caught up somewhere on the brim of the cap. “You’ve seen me. There’s no need for a picture as well. Damn this necklace.” The last few words are muttered under his breath as he fights to unhook the clasp from where it’s gotten snagged. 

There’s the white flare of a flash and the click of a mobile camera and Harry pauses, necklace dangling in mid-air. “I am quite sure that what I just saw and heard is not actually what I just saw and heard,” he says dangerously. 

The grin on Eggsy’s face is a mile wide. “Got it,” he declares triumphantly, waving his mobile in victory. 

“Well you’re not going to have it for long,” Harry vows, lunging at him with hands outstretched, grasping desperately for the phone. 

Yelping, Eggsy hops backwards, tripping over his own feet in his haste to get away. He crashes down onto his back, phone spinning out of his hand. 

Immediately, Harry switches direction, snatching it up and deleting the blasted photo with a few quick taps. He heaves a massive sigh of relief just as the chain drops off the brim of the hat, tumbling to the floor below. He shucks the rest of it off as well, glad to be rid of the bloody things. 

It’s only then that he realizes Eggsy’s laughing so hard he’s not even tried to get up, is still sprawled out on the floor. 

“I fail to see what’s so funny,” Harry mutters. 

“The picture,” Eggsy manages to say once he’s calmed down a little, grin turning into the smuggest thing imaginable. “Had just enough time to send it to Merlin.” 

Oh, Harry’s never hearing the end of this one.


End file.
